


Tomorrow

by phrenitis



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenitis/pseuds/phrenitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s his first guess, and he’s not used to it hurting when he’s right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Season Two, _Break Point_

At 6:30am precisely he finds her sitting in the coffee shop looking regal and broken, staring off into space and oblivious of the men ogling her while they wait in line. It’s not the normal coffee shop around the corner from the office, or the one by her apartment that she’d duck into quickly on the rare mornings she was late, but the one they went to all those years ago when they’d stayed up too many days straight on the Spelman case and she’d tucked a flask of whiskey in her purse.

It’s his first guess, and he’s not used to it hurting when he’s right.

He can tell when she realizes he’s there by the change in her breathing; it’s subtle, especially from the distance, and if he didn’t know her so damn well, he’d still be standing in the middle of the cafe staring at her like all the rest of the men. But he doesn’t stop after he enters; he sits down beside her, deliberate and calm though what he’d planned to say is lost to the moment.

“The guys aren’t staring anymore,” she states with a touch of sorrow, just the right hint of blame.

He does a quick check. “Not all of them.”

“Well that’s depressing.” She slides a coffee in front of him, and he watches her hand as it leaves his cup, steady and strong. He sneaks in a sideways glance, but she is remarkably composed, still looking off at whatever she imagines has caught her attention, and that’s the only sign he sees that tells him just how distressed she really is.

“I’m going to win the case,” he tells her, and feels his jaw tighten because that’s not what he means to say at all. He gets a quirk of a lip out of her anyway, a small smile that is unknowingly seductive and painful, and he finds he’s joined her in looking out at the street.

“Harvey,” she says, then stops. He can’t look at her because he hears it in her voice, so he shakes his head. He knows full well what she is going to say, and even miles from the office and no longer her boss, he knows what he _wants_ to say, and it actually scares him the reality they’re in now.

Her arm rests on the top of the table next to his, and he remembers the cases spent side by side in the conference room as she signed and filed the endless paperwork that filled the folders he was reading. It doesn’t take more than a thoughtless moment and he’s moved his coffee cup just enough that his arm brushes into hers.

“I have opera tickets with Louis.” She says it like it should mean something to him.

“An acceptance under duress doesn’t count.”

She sighs. “He was persistent.”

He can’t tell if she’s moved closer or if he’s completely distracted and inappropriately letting his imagination run away from him, but her arm definitely seems closer, a warm pressure against his.

“Louis is the definition of persistent,” he reminds her. “Relentless, stubborn…”

“Like someone else I know.”

“Hey, I’m tenacious.”

He’s absolutely losing focus on the conversation as the back of their hands touch. He knows he’s not imagining things now, and it’s just a stone’s throw away from here to where it all makes sense again and is right. He strokes a finger down the back of her hand, and the moment is there, for one long pause.

She’s suddenly standing, her hand clasped in his as she pulls him to his feet. The past flickers before him fleetingly, but then she’s straightening his tie, and tucking his coffee cup into his hand.

“You’re going to be late.” It’s said with a firm smile, but he sees the flush of color on her chest and the shine in her eyes. He feels his jaw tighten again – holds back his words and thinks about beating Tanner to within an inch of his life.

She nods, pleased with what she sees or what she’s thinking. She meets his eyes. “Go get ‘em, Harvey Specter.”

 

- _Fin_


End file.
